La Petite cloche
by Nauss
Summary: "Les personnes autour de moi pensent que je suis trop naïve pour comprendre tout cela – les liaisons, les amours et ce qui en résulte quand les personnes concernées se retrouvent seules dans une chambre. Je secoue la tête en souriant." AU, écrit dans le cadre du Challenge de Mai du Collectif Noname.
**Coucou les gens !**

Je commence à m'ennuyer de vos reviews, du coup j'écris des trucs.

Cette fic imprévue entre dans le cadre du Challenge, "Hier encore" : écriture d'un UA prenant place quelque part entre l'aube de l'humanité et les années 1970.

 **Un très grand merci à Elie Bluebell pour sa bêta-lecture !**

C'est inspiré d'une chanson, je vous retrouve à la fin pour savoir qui, parmi vous, l'a retrouvée.

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La Petite cloche

.

Claquements de doigts à mon oreille.

« On ne rêvasse pas, Molly ! Tu n'es pas payée à ça ! »

Je sursaute. Lady Hudson a raison, bien sûr. J'arrache mon regard de la foule de toutes ces belles gens parés de vêtements splendides et, pour les femmes, de parures et coiffures à couper le souffle.

Un plateau en argent portant des verres de vin en mains, je zigzague parmi les invités du Roi pour proposer de mes breuvages à ceux qui ne sont pas occupés à danser. Ils sont quelques uns à se reposer à côté des tables du buffet, devisant plus ou moins gaiement. Alors qu'ils se servent sur mon plateau sans m'accorder un regard – en dehors de quelques uns dont la longue scrutation de mes formes m'est très désagréable – je scrute la salle, du haut de mes seize ans. Mais non. Le Dauphin n'est pas là.

Il n'apprécie guère ce type de soirée. Le Roi Mycroft l'oblige à y faire des apparitions – le protocole – mais Prince Sherlock les réduit au strict minimum, tant en fréquence qu'en durée. Je soupire. Déception.

La fête bat son plein, les nobles dansent, s'amusent, et moi j'abîme mes mains en ramassant des éclats des verres que des invités maladroits ont brisés et laissés sur place. Oh, pas que je me plaigne. J'ai de la chance d'être ici. Certes, tous ces aristocrates ne se comportent pas de manière aussi distinguée qu'on le voudrait – certains ont même tendance à « s'oublier » derrière les rideaux plutôt que de partir en quête d'un cabinet de toilettes – mais je suis bien traitée, ici. J'ai une place confortable, pour peu que je travaille dur. Le Roi, son frère et, par conséquent, leurs courtisans sont bons avec moi.

Toujours en quête d'un peu de distraction de ma morne besogne, j'observe les gens alentour. J'aperçois avec un sourire le chef des armées du Roi, Lord Lestrade, qui lorgne avec un peu trop d'insistance en direction de notre monarque, dans un instant de rêverie. Ledit monarque finit par s'en apercevoir. Il lève discrètement son verre vers lui, depuis le siège légèrement surélevé qui lui permet de dominer la fête. Le soldat sourit faiblement, lui adresse un signe de tête, puis se détourne. Tout cela n'a duré qu'une dizaine de secondes et personne ne l'a vu. Sauf moi.

Mon sourire se fait ironique, alors que je passe agilement entre les danseurs pour qui rien n'existe d'autre qu'eux-mêmes, pour recharger mon plateau de boissons. Je viens de repérer, cette fois, les regards furieux et blessés lancés par Lord Anderson vers Lady Donovan. La Dame a en effet le culot de danser avec son propre mari ! Ce dernier ne vit pas à la Cour, il n'est là aujourd'hui que pour la fête des Rameaux, puisqu'il régit son domaine depuis son châtelet. Sa femme, cependant, a élu domicile au château de Windsor. Et a eu tôt fait d'y trouver un amant en la personne d'Anderson.

Je ne les critique pas, tous ces nobles qui vivent des amours cachées, quelle qu'en soit la raison. C'est plus simple pour nous, gens du peuple : on ne s'encombre pas de contraintes telles que le mariage en tant qu'institution indissoluble – nous n'avons de toute façon ni bien, ni titre à partager, alors à quoi bon ? Nos unions se font et se défont librement.

Les personnes autour de moi pensent que je suis trop naïve pour comprendre tout cela – les liaisons, les amours et ce qui en résulte quand les personnes concernées se retrouvent seules dans une chambre. Pourtant, peut-être à force d'entendre Prince Sherlock me glisser à l'oreille « Voyez-vous comment cet homme tourne son anneau sur son doigt ? Il le fait chaque fois qu'une demoiselle de son goût se trouve dans les parages et qu'il désirerait ne pas avoir, attaché à son annulaire, ce symbole de l'union qui l'empêche d'aller conter fleurette à sa dulcinée, » que je parviens à voir tous ces signes, aujourd'hui. Je secoue la tête en souriant.

Je vais vers un nouveau groupe d'invités qui, visiblement, n'ont plus d'alcool dans leur verre. Ils se servent à mon plateau. L'un d'entre eux me détaille un peu trop ouvertement et je baisse les yeux, alors qu'il n'en finit pas de prendre son verre en se penchant sur mes cheveux. Mes joues s'empourprent, et j'essaie de garder mon sang froid. Ce n'est pas la première fois. Habituellement, Prince Sherlock est là pour humilier le gredin qui se permet ce genre de comportement déplacé.

C'est là qu'il apparaît. Non, pas Prince Sherlock. Mais un homme blond, pas très grand mais avec une prestance et un charme étonnants, sur son visage agréable aux yeux bleus et, pour l'heure, compatissants quand ils me jettent un regard navré. Il bouscule rudement de l'épaule l'homme qui m'incommode, s'excuse poliment avec toutefois un geste et une allure qui imposent à l'autre d'exécuter un pas en arrière en détournant le regard.

L'homme blond plisse les yeux et hoche la tête pour lui-même, visiblement satisfait. Puis m'adresse son sourire rayonnant. Sa stature est celle d'un guerrier aguerri – un chevalier, sans aucun doute. Et quand il s'approche pour prendre lui-même une boisson et chuchote juste pour moi « Je crois qu'il voulait vous signifier que vous êtes ravissante, » en effleurant mon bras de sa main parfaite, je frissonne, cette fois, et le rouge qui me monte au visage n'est pas dû à la colère honteuse. J'en suis tant retournée que je n'entends pas que les musiciens ont cessé de jouer. À la place, je lui rends son sourire, de mon visage timide.

Le moment est rompu quand le son magnifique d'un violon rompt le silence soudain. Mon Prince blond se détourne immédiatement de moi, sa main abandonne mon avant-bras, et je le vois qui oublie tout-à-fait mon existence quand il tombe en arrêt devant le spectacle du seul véritable Prince du royaume. Celui qui est présentement en train de jouer de son instrument fétiche avec la dextérité et le charisme qui sont les siens.

Et je le comprends, ce chevalier, quand je le vois bouche-bée et captif de cette vision. Prince Sherlock est tout simplement magnifique, avec ses boucles foncées, trop longues pour la mode actuelle et ses vêtements entièrement noirs en dehors d'un liseré argenté d'une élégance folle, contrastant avec distinction de l'explosion de couleurs des ensembles des invités. La sobriété lui va à ravir, mettant subtilement en valeur sa prestance naturelle, cette aura de mystère et de pouvoir insolents.

Je détache difficilement mes yeux du violoniste de génie et observe la langue furtive que mon prince blond passe sur ses lèvres sans avoir l'air de s'en rendre compte.

Je secoue la tête, amusée de pouvoir presque _voir_ ce soldat tomber sous le charme de Prince Sherlock, comme si le processus se dessinait nettement devant moi. Puis je reprends ma tâche. Car le monde ne s'est arrêté de tourner que pour le soldat et moi : les autres invités, s'ils sont admiratifs – et jaloux pour beaucoup – du talent du jeune Prince, ne voient pas en lui une distraction suffisante pour oublier que les verres doivent être remplis lorsqu'ils sont vides.

Le morceau se termine et, trop curieuse, je lève la tête pour voir le regard du Prince, hautain, balayer son public qui l'applaudit avec autant d'enthousiasme qu'il sied à tous ces nobles gens d'en exprimer. Et ses yeux de se verrouiller sur le guerrier qui, lui, est toujours bouche bée et immobile. Juste le temps de repérer que, oui, Prince Sherlock pose son violon puis fend la foule droit vers le chevalier après être descendu de son estrade, puis mon attention s'intéresse à nouveau à mon plateau.

.

Les invités ont rejoint leur chambre, pour ceux qui ont la chance d'en avoir. Les autres sont partis en voiture à chevaux. Je suis épuisée de tous ces plateaux que j'ai portés. Cette soirée a été un succès et le Roi en est satisfait – même si lui non plus n'en est pas friand, au moins s'est-il assuré que ses vassaux sont toujours aussi manipulables. La prison qu'il leur offre est suffisamment dorée pour qu'ils se pâment d'admiration devant ses barreaux.

« Molly, le Prince a sonné pour toi. »

Je pose immédiatement le torchon avec lequel j'essuie mes verres et me hâte vers la chambre du Prince. Ce dernier qui, en plus d'être un musicien prodige, est d'une ingéniosité sans limite, a inventé un système très intelligent : il a fait installer une cloche dans les cuisines, où il y a toujours quelqu'un pour l'entendre, avec un fil qui court dans les murs et fait le lien entre la cloche et une poignée fixée dans sa chambre. Il lui suffit de tirer sur la poignée pour qu'un serviteur vienne. Et, de plus, il a posé une seconde clochette plus petite reliée à une autre poignée, et c'est celle-là qu'il actionne quand c'est moi et moi seule qu'il veut voir arriver.

Je toque à sa porte.

« Entrez, Molly. »

Je m'exécute. Debout devant une petite table surchargée d'objets en tout genre, il n'est paré que d'un drap enroulé autour de ses épaules. Comme c'est lui, je ne rougis même pas : j'ai tellement l'habitude de ses excentricités que je ne les vois plus vraiment. Cependant, quand mon regard se pose sur le lit où se trouve mon prince blond, heureusement couvert par les couvertures de fourrure jusqu'à la taille, et l'air aussi surpris de me voir là que moi de le trouver ainsi, je ne parviens à cacher mon trouble. Je tente malgré tout d'être la servante neutre qu'on m'a appris à être quand je les salue l'un puis l'autre d'un hochement de tête.

« Messire. Milord. »

Prince Sherlock éloigne d'un geste de la main mes respects exigés par la bienséance.

« John a faim. Allez quérir quelque nourriture. Et du vin, également. »

Je m'incline et sors pour répondre à ses ordres. À mon retour, cependant, je me contente de déposer mon plateau sur une commode à gauche de la porte et frappe deux coups contre le panneau de bois pour prévenir que sa requête est arrivée. Il faut dire que les sons étouffés qui proviennent de l'intérieur ne m'incitent pas à m'imposer. J'ai d'ailleurs le temps d'entendre la voix rauque du soldat blond :

« Me- Messire, êtes-vous sûr qu'elle- ? »

Et le prince de rétorquer entre deux grognements :

« Ne vous en faites pas. J'ai une confiance entière et aveugle en elle et en sa discrétion. »

Et c'est le cœur léger et content, malgré mon épuisement, que je m'éloigne de sa chambre pour gagner la mienne, enfin.

Car j'ai rêvé, enfant, d'un jour me faire aimer d'un Prince, de _ce_ Prince. Mais je suis assez vieille aujourd'hui pour savoir que, pour une femme de ma condition, ce n'est par rien d'autre que sa confiance inconditionnelle et son respect que cet homme peut me témoigner son amour.

.

Fin

* * *

 **Pour infos historiques :**

Le **mariage** , jusqu'au XIIIe siècle en gros (et encore) n'est pas obligatoire pour les petites gens. Il ne fait pas partie des sacrements de l'Église, et en dehors de la noblesse, il ne se pratique pas comme une instance indissoluble. Les époux peuvent se marier sans témoins, plus tard avec des témoins laïques et un prêtre, et se quitter par répudiation de la femme par le mari (pour de nombreuses raisons possibles), la répudiation du mari par la femme (raisons possibles moins nombreuses) ou par décision consensuelle des deux époux.

Les premiers instruments à cordes et archets sont appelés lyra ou lyres (un historien du IXeme siècle en parle déjà). Aux XII et XIIIe siècle, on les appelle indifféremment lyre ou **violon** quoi qu'ils désignent (lyra, vièle...). Comme je n'ai pas réussi à me décider sur l'instrument joué par Sherlock entre ces deux là (lyra et vièle, puisque le violon tel qu'on le connaît n'apparaît en Italie qu'au XVIe), j'ai utilisé le large générique de violon pour cette époque, et je laisse le champ libre à votre imagination. :3

Avec ces infos, vous en déduisez que je situe mon histoire au XI, XII ou XIIIe siècle... Et donc que la notion de grande fête et de Prison dorée et tout ce qui s'en suit est "légèrement" anachronique (un petit bout de Renaissance qui s'est perdu dans le Moyen-âge, quoi). MAIS, comme ma super bêta Elie Bluebell l'a dit : Mycroft est roi, il est visionnaire, il a inventé le truc avant tous les autres. Et paf. (merci Elie pour cette tolérance x) ).

* * *

Et la chanson était Tournent les Violons de Jean-Jacques Goldman (parce que quand je l'ai ré-entendue, il y a quelques jours, je me suis sobrement dit "JOHNLOCK.") Je voulais rendre à Molly ce qui appartient à Molly, pour une fois. Et expliquer pourquoi le Lieutenant oublie aussitôt les quatre mots qu'il lui glisse à l'oreille, puisque JJ a oublié de le faire.

Merci d'avoir lu !

Et à bientôt !

Nauss


End file.
